The present invention relates to an ophthalmological analyzer and, more specifically, to an ophthalmological analyzer capable of integrating the results of test of an object of analysis, such as the eyeground or the visual field, by using a look-up table or the like.
Definite knowledge of the shapes of optic nerves has not yet been acquired and it has been desired to formulate the shapes of various optic nerves. There are individual differences in the shape of the optic nerve, and the shape of the optic nerve of each patient must be specified by an appropriate type. For example, it is generally known that there are individual differences in the size of the optic nerve papilla, and the shapes of the optic nerves of some people are different from ordinary shapes. A lesion in the optic nerve of a patient appears apparently at different positions depending on the type of a perimeter, the type of a retinal camera, the angle of view of a retinal camera and the position of the eyeball, i.e., the orientation of the eyeball. Therefore, those errors must be taken into account when the rigorous observation of the variation of the lesion with time is required. If the shape of the optic nerve is expressed by a function, which is a conventional practice, it is difficult to change the shape of a necessary portion of the optic nerve, and hence it is difficult to deal with individual differences and the foregoing errors.
The present invention relates to a laser system employing a semiconductor laser or the like and, more particularly, to a laser system capable of operating at a low power consumption.
There have been laser systems employing a semiconductor laser used in various field.